1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for synchronizing application documentations across database instances.
2. Related Art
The updating of application documentation in database instances is inefficient in the related art. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient method and system for updating application documentation in database instances than currently exists in the related art.